Remorseful Fate
by travis-paul
Summary: Ella is a young archer apart of the Motor Inn group, trying to survive like everyone else. When stressful issues and deaths begin to fall on top of them, insanity of the mind is destined to occur. Rated 'T' for now because of language and gore, currently no pairings.


**A/N: Hello, friends! After I had to, sadly, delete my Ben Paul songfic (because they're not allowed anymore) I had an idea to write this! The inspiration came from one of my favorite writers, Junjou-DeathNote. "NTDDAZA" was probably was of the greatest stories I've even read, honestly. I really want to find out if Ben and Travis died, or not! Anyways, enough of my constant babbling! Here's the first chapter of my new story: "Remorseful Fate".**

On a clear path, on the outskirts of a forest, a familiar undead groan echoed around the area, and yet there was silence from the living. The rotting creature, arms outstretched, shambled around the road, glazed eyes darting around in search of fresh meat.

It was once a young, male adult, but it was now reduced to a bony, lifeless corpse who's only purpose was to kill, and eat. Then, it would create more of _them. _The walkers were what the humans hiding out in the Travelier Motel called them.

Another growl was emitted when a creaking noise was heard, coming from the Motel. As it turned around and began stumbling towards the poorly-made fence, there was a quick snap, and an arrow pierced the walker's brain through it's left eye.

The force of the arrow made it's body jerk backwards, as it lurched to the cracked ground, a pool of blood beginning to form around the permanently-dead creature's head.

The walker was forever silenced, never to walk, or make its inhumane noises again. Now, the Travelier Motel seemed to come to life, as talking rose amongst it's members, and the creaking noise came back as a young teenage girl pushed through the barrier and made her way towards the walker.

She bent down, dropping her bow and arrows on the ground, and instantly shifted her hands through its pockets. Coins clinked as they fell out and sprawled across the ground. She put her hands on her knees, sighing.

The girl stood up, grabbing her bow and arrows, then turned around, looking at an older man who had now appeared standing next to the barrier.

"It has nothin' useful," she said with a sigh, "only a bunch of coins. Doubt we can do anythin' with those." The man, Lee Everett, shook his head.

"Don't worry about it. I doubt after walkin' around for so long, that they're still carrying anything useful. Come inside and just take a seat, Ella, you've been stressing yourself out lately. Lilly won't kick you out just because you can't loot anything from the walkers."

Ella bit the inside of her cheek, nodding. "Alright, but I'm not giving up on this. I gotta do somethin', and I ain't going to be be a liability."

Lee smiled in return. "Doubt it."

* * *

The Southern girl had taken Lee's advice and had set up one of the folding lawn chairs next to Carley, who was more than welcome to start a conversation with her. Lee, Kenny, and their newest member, Mark, had gone out hunting to catch some food for the starving group. Mark had brought supplies, but it was now dwindling, and there was probably only a week's worth left.

"So," Carley spoke, snapping Ella out of her thoughts, "how are you? Lee told me you had a nightmare last night, and you started whimpering in your sleep." The statement made her redden. She knew he was concerned about her, but whenever it came to an issue, he would always go to Carley; even Lilly, and practically gossip about it.

"Lee should keep his mouth shut." she muttered, "Yes, that did happen, but I wouldn't worry about it, I'm fine." The former reporter gave her a suspicious look, but didn't question her on the matter further.

"So," she changed the topic, "how are you feeling? You haven't been getting much food lately, and I'm worried it's starting to affect you. Did you notice you've been getting thinner?" The younger girl looked down, fiddling with her fingers.

"Yeah, but, I guess I'm fine... for the most part." she answered, "I haven't been feelin' sick yet, which is good."

Carley nodded approvingly, "No sudden dizziness or nausea?" Ella shook her head.

"I hope you're right." the older woman said, sitting back, "Lilly informed us yesterday we're seriously running low on medicine and that it's almost out. If you or one of the kids got sick, that would be bad, considering how crowded downtown Macon is, with all the walkers hanging around the pharmacy. Whoever would be sent to retrieve more of it would definitely have a great time, huh?"

Ella grinned, nodding. Carley's sarcasm was always refreshing to hear. Somehow, it made her feel better.

Before she could open her mouth to reply, Lilly let out a whistle. The two women shared a knowing glance; it was her way of cautioning the group of the unknown. Carley took out her gun, moving closer to the barrier, while Ella went to hide behind the RV. The kids and Katjaa huddled up next to the trash can, looking curious and slightly afraid. Larry, however, peered over the wall, his suspicious eyes locked on the forest, apparently searching for whatever caused Lilly to issue the warning.

There was a suddenly rustling noise in the cluster of bushes, and Ella felt her fear spike. Was it Lee, Kenny, and Mark, or someone-_something _else?

* * *

**Next Chapter:**

"Who the hell do ya think ya are?" she shouted, angrily pushing him back as Kenny came to intervene; before it became violent.

* * *

**A/N: Did I do a good job on this? I hope Ella doesn't seem like Mary-Sue... that would be awful. Also, I know I didn't describe her in this chapter, so you probably can't get a good visual of her, but I promise, her appearance will be described in Chapter 2. Sorry it's sort of short... I promise the next chapter will be longer!**

**Did I miss any errors with my grammar and spelling? If I have, please, do not be afraid to tell me so in your reviews! Annnnnddd... there's a plot twist different to the game in the next chapter! (Obviously, with Ella in it it's already different.)**


End file.
